


descend

by phantasmalreality



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasmalreality/pseuds/phantasmalreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Down, down, where rustbloods don't tread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	descend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [correctDichotomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/correctDichotomy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feferi: Descend.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170597) by [correctDichotomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/correctDichotomy/pseuds/correctDichotomy). 



Rustbloods aren't meant for the sea.

Dense and full, they always sink. Deeper and deeper until some seabeast swallows them whole, if they are so lucky. You weren't lucky.

You spent weeks sinking all the way down to the floor, the ocean pouring its weight over you. You can't remember hitting the seabed but somewhere along the way your body gradually dissolved in the waters, or perhaps you were squeezed out of your corpse like a pressurised pearl from its shellbeast. Now you glow and you yearn and it has been sweeps.

You came across the term "drownies" before in your adventures and you figure this must have been what they were talking about. Even after all this time every second still feels like another gulp of water straight to the lungs you don't have and the pressure of the ocean down here makes it impossible to swim away. You have been swallowed whole and its the loneliness that really gets to you.

Until eventually you feel the waters churn around you (they're usually so still here) and you know you're not alone. You see a familiar face and her adapted flesh. All gills and fins and webbed fingers and it all comes crashing how _cold_ you are, how wet and hungry and insatiable you've become. Now you're prying your friend's gills open to climb inside and make your home in fuschia veins. You know you're a myth that should have stayed unearthed at the bottom of the sea but your voice still comes as a rasp of sounds.

" _let...me...in..._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I remember seeing correctDichotomy's 'Feferi: Descend' piece a few ladystucks ago and it really stuck with me then! The concept of the drownies was just so interesting and I was frankly really ecstatic to be able to play with it in this remix!! I was even inspired to write a bit for it as well which I haven't done in years, lmao. I hope you like my remix, I had a blast working on it!! :')


End file.
